Winter
by Madame-de-Sade
Summary: Shor about Prussia, fem!Austria and male!Hungary. Winter covered the world and it woke up memories.


Short Pru/fem!Aus/male!Hun oh I supported the hre/Germany theory, so here Ludwig is hre and Italy is a girl.

* * *

**Winter.**

She based her forehead on the window, after a while she began to freeze. But Sophie didn't really pay attention to that.

She was staring at the whirling snowflakes through the window. Yesterday there were no signs of a sudden attack of winter, but at night the temperature dropped sharply, the wind intensified and the snow fell profusely, covering grey denatured autumn meadows and fields in the countryside and dirty streets and buildings in the cities.

Austrian House was quiet, so quiet, that it was crushing her.

"I hate winter." She muttered to herself, but then shook her head. It was a lie. She loved winter. She hated the memories, it brought with itself.

She touched the glass. It seemed that she wanted to touché the flakes.

"_It was not the best idea." Austria mumbled when she was trying to maintain balance on an icy road. Hungary went ahead and he seemed to have no problems with balance. He turned to her, flakes swirled around his head. Somewhere hereabouts came laughter, Felicia wade through snowdrifts and she tried force Ludwig to play with her._

"_What' s a great weather!" Daniel laughed and threw up his arms. He turned around a few times. "You are not happy? Why don't you join ?_

_Sophie looked at him and made a decision. She stretched out her hand, took a step and…_

_She didn't even notice, when her perspective changed._

"_Ms Austria, are you okay? She saw Hungary's face. It was easy to say that he refrained himself for laughing. She felt stupid and quickly pulled herself from the frozen ground. When she finally stood on her feet, Hungary snorted with laughter._

"_You have snow in hair." He stopped laughing when he began to shake it down from her head. For a second Mariazell entangled with his fingers._

_Sophie suddenly gasped. Her cheeks red from cold, redden even more. Hungary saw her reaction and quickly improved her scarf._

"_Now it's all right."_

"_Hungary!" Italy shouted, running towards them. Snow was plastered to her, but she seemed to not bother. "Look! Slide!"_

_Daniel looked in that direction. Next to the road was a small lake. A few days and nights with frost, made it a perfect place to slide._

"_But we don't have skates." Hungary said._

"_Don't worry." Felicia said and rushed to the lake, of course she was pulling Ludwig along. After a while they both were on the ice. Ludwig walked very carefully, which made Italy laugh. _

_Daniel looked at Sophie._

"_Shall we go?" He smiled and moved forward. Icy road proved that it could be treacherous. _

_With a sudden cry he spun on his heel. Austria grabbed his sleeve and they both fell. They rolled up from a road to into a giant snowdrift. Hungary fell on his back, his hat lost somewhere and Austria fell nearly on him. Somewhere in snow were her glasses._

"_Daniel, are you all right?" Sophie asked. Hungary was of course fine, because he was laughing again._

"_It was a punishment, because I was laughing with you." He said finally. And then they both realized how close they were. Sophie's face was just a few inches above his face. Daniel's smile freeze on his lips._

"_You have a snow in your hair." She muttered._

"_You too."_

_And then suddenly they were sprinkled with snow._

"_Oh, sorry, sorry, I didn't want it hit you in the eyes! Sorry, sorry." Italy shouted._

_And Sophie started laughing. She didn't do that for ages. She stood on her feet, dusted the white powder and then she took some snow and formed a snowball which she threw in the Italy._

Snowflakes swirled lazily. Looking at the falling snow always made her calm down a little. But today it caused a lot of memories.

Hungary…There was no massage frim him since they divorce. She was counting that he…

Stupid.

"It is all because of snow." She thought angrily. The snowdrifts made her felt cut off the world. So lonely.

She must get the hell out of this house or she went crazy.

So she quickly dressed and went out.

Then she started running, because her own thoughts were too much. She shook her head, trying to get rid of memories, but they still were near behind her.

_Rage. Exactly this feeling made her put a coat wore warm boots and ran out the snow that was covered fields which were stretching behind her house. O, sorry the house of The Austro – Hungarian Empire. But the house was only a word._

_Since their wedding, which was resulted in the common interests, Sophie and Daniel quarrelled regularly. Always about the same, expanding their territory in the south, which Daniel didn't approve and about the rights of Hungarian, which irritate Sophie. While privately they didn't have problems with themselves, in political issues they were completely opposite._

_Austria was also angry at herself, because she couldn't identify her feelings towards Daniel. Although now they were truly murderous._

_She strolled through the snowdrifts until she reached the old road. It awakened memories. Why couldn't be everything as easy as then?_

_She did not notice ice and fell in the snow._

"_Why?" She shouted. She felt like crying so she pressed a hot face into the snow._

"_The eagle landed!" She heard somewhere above her. She didn't have to lift her head to see who was that. "Almost like Austrian eagle, only one head is missing."_

"_You will lose yours in a second." She growled still lying in the snow. "Although it will not be a big loss, because you don't know how to use it."_

_Gilbert stood closer to her._

"_Need a hand?" He asked without waggish tone._

"_I can do it." She replied and she finally stood on her feet. She dusted her clothes, not even looked at Prussia. "What are you looking for?"_

"_I just walk, we have beautiful weather."_

"_Go walk somewhere else."_

"_Where else could I see the eagle in the wild?"_

_That was too much. She pushed him, putting into this her all anger and fury. Surprised Prussia wavered and landed on his back._

"_You can look at this eagle. It is a rarity!" She turned and moved ahead. _

_Not so far away Sophie felt tears running down her face. She was not angry anymore, she felt emptiness, lack of understanding. Powerlessness, because she didn't know how to talk with Daniel. She buried her face in her hands._

_She felt a hand on her shoulder._

"_What's going on?" Gilbert asked without an irony. _

"_None of your business."_

"_You don't have to talk about this if you don't want. But I know that it is because of this bastard."_

"_You don't know." She turned to him sharply, angrily knocking his hand away. "The point is that I have enough, you know?" She looked at him. His eyes were strangely serious. She quickly looked away, she was afraid that she could see something that might complicate everything. She turned and moved forward. "Why am I telling this you. I don't understand myself, why should you?"_

_Suddenly Gilbert grabbed her hand, turned her to him and hugged._

"_What are you doing? Let me go!" She cried, trying to break, Prussia however held her tightly._

"_Maybe I don't understand you." He whispered with his mouth at her ear. "But I am here."_

_She lifted her head to look into his eyes._

"_I will always be here if you lost. Just like now."_

_Sophie felt tears again. She pulled her face to his chest and sobbed. And he stood there and held her by her shoulders, leaning his chin on her head, saying nothing._

"_It wasn't a good idea." She said slowly heading towards the house. Gilbert was silent for a moment._

"_Why do you think?"_

"_It can complicate everything."_

"_You take into account such a possibility?" _

"_I don't, but you do so."_

_When they saw the house they stopped._

"_It is time." She said not looking at him._

"_For me too. Watch out for eagles. Especially the two-headed."_

"_Again? Can't you be normal for a moment?"_

"_I just not fit into your ideas of normality." He flashed his teeth in a smile and walked away._

"_Gilbert!" She shouted after him, before she lost a sight of him. "Thank you!"_

_He waved to her and slowly disappeared._

By winter, the world seemed to be magical. All were white and sparkle. Just beautiful.

Sophie wandered around the house. Too many memories and winter didn't help. Even if she was alone the snow was the same like always. Somewhere in some another time she was walking in the same snow with someone who…

Gilbert, since that time, she didn't see him. She remembered that he was sick, lying in the bed and squeezed her fingers. She didn't know what was happening with him.

None of them were here, when she needed them so much.

Suddenly she saw someone on the road. He was rather far away, but she decided to wait and checked.

She saw a figure went towards her. Her heard beat faster. "Stupid, it is just a passer." She thought but still she was standing and waiting.

And she finally saw the face, that she has never forgotten. With a low cry of joy she threw herself on his neck.

"You! You come to me!" She laughed.

He looked at her and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Yes, I do."

* * *

And that's it, you can chose who came to Sophie.


End file.
